The invention relates generally to outboard motors and, more particularly, to outboard motors with four-stroke internal combustion engines and, in general, to such four-stroke internal combustion engines.
Still, more particularly, the invention relates to exhaust gas discharge systems for such outboard motors and internal combustion engines.
In addition, the invention relates generally to cylinder head constructions.
Attention is directed to the following United States Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,003,485 Issued Jun. 4, 1935 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,275,634 Issued Mar. 10, 1942 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,858,667 Issued Nov. 4, 1958 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,806 Issued Sept. 4, 1962 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,786 Issued Nov. 24, 1970 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,479 Issued Oct. 16, 1973 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,398 Issued Nov. 25, 1975 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,678 Issued Feb. 12, 1980 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,443 Issued Jul. 29, 1980 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,351 Issued Aug. 4, 1987 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,088 Issued Dec. 8, 1987 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,181 Issued Jul. 26, 1988 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,822 Issued May 23, 1989 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,465 Issued Aug. 28, 1990 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,741 Issued Dec. 18, 1990 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,135 Issued Jan. 8, 1991 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,804 Issued Aug. 6, 1991 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,100 Issued Sept. 17, 1991 PA1 60-24845 PA1 60-24847
Attention is directed to the following Japanese Utility Models: